Shade Of Cool
by TeamSkyBridge4Ever
Summary: Bryce McMahon he is the typical party boy who likes to have fun but after he made a mistake that caused them to lose one of the biggest names in the company his job now is to keep John Cena, the face of the WWE, happy. But after a crazy night after a pay-per-view he wakes up to find himself in bed with John Cena, naked, and with a wedding ring that has Bryce Cena in graved.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of its character or personas.

Shades of Cool

Bryce McMahon was Vince and Linda McMahon's youngest son, swimmers body, green eyes with black hair, with a nice bubble butt that drove all the guys and girls crazy. He was very quiet and didn't really appear on camera, not because he didn't want to but because his family wouldn't let him. He was a trouble maker behind the scenes. Now at age nineteen that still hasn't changed. But now that his dad threated to cut him off completely and disown after an incident that involved him and CM Punk he is starting to behave and do everything his family asks of him. The biggest thing he was told to do was make sure that John Cena, the face of the WWE, was happy. Vince told Bryce that he had to do everything and anything to keep John happy, they couldn't afford to lose another big name like they did when Punk left. At first Bryce was hesitant because he didn't even like John at all. But after the whole locker-room went out to party after a pay-per-view event John and Bryce woke up to find themselves in a very surprising situation.

Present

"Dad I'm sorry, please just…just say something" said Bryce as he looked at his dad who had an expressionless face. Bryce, Vince, and all of the other McMahons where in Vince's office.

"Bryce how you could be so stupid! Out of all the dumb, idiotic things you -" said Stephanie.

"Steph, stop" said Linda.

"NO mother, of all the shit he has pulled this year, and now this! This!" shouted Stephanie as she was starting to get heated, waving her hands around.

Bryce didn't say anything he just kept his composure and said "Dad, I promise I'll take care of it I'll just tell John that I want to get an ann—" but before Bryce could finish his sentence his father spoke up.

"NO, no your not!" said Vince sternly.

"What?!" said Bryce.

"You're not getting an annulment, every media outlet already knows what you did, the company's PR team acted fast enough to make this look like you and John are actually in love, if you get an annulment now do you know how much bad publicity the McMahon name is gonna get, this will be worse than that… the Punk… you know what I'm not even gonna go there Bryce" said Vince, getting mad just thinking about the Punk scandal.

"SO what am I supposed to do, stay married to John" said Bryce.

"Yes!" said Stephanie with a stern voice just like her fathers.

"No, fuck no! I am not going to…dad can you believe she would even say that" said Bryce looking directly at his father.

"Dad, John is the biggest name we have right now, he would be humiliated and instead of agreeing to an annulment he would file divorce papers and probably go after the company, there's talk that Dixie Carter is trying to contact him about TNA, we can't take a risk that big, we can't keep losing big names in this company just because Bryce is a little slut" said Stephanie.

"Steph, WHAT THE HELL?! I am not a slut and I can't do—"but before Bryce could finish, Vince spoke up.

"Yes you will, we can't afford to take that chance" said Vince in a stern voice.

"But Dad I can't—"said Bryce.

"Bryce either you stay married to John and keep him happy, or as of today I will disown you. You won't have anything, no money, you want have any of the luxuries you have now, you won't have say in anything involving this company, forget about your trust fund and getting an inheritance…and forgot about being part of this family" said Vince in a stern voice.

Bryce was left with his mouth wide open, he couldn't believe his dad was actually serious not only about the money but about forgetting that he was part of the McMahon family.

"Dad…Mom, mom come on talk some scenes into him please" begged Bryce as he got out of his seat.

His mother just looked away.

"Bryce you need to learn that there are consequences for your actions, you're the one who begged us to make Punk as big of a household name as Cena and then after we did what did you do, you went and cheated on him with AJ Styles from fucking TNA! Someone from fucking TNA! And to make everything worse you got caught! You made us loose the biggest name we've had here in a while, do you know how much money this company lost because of that and is still losing because we have to keep paying that piece of shit just so he can't go to another company and wrestle. You're a disappointment Bryce, I can't believe you have the audacity to call yourself a McMahon" said Stephanie in a stern voice, walking closer to Bryce.

Bryce looked at everyone in the room, nobody would even look at his direction except for his father who was waiting for his response.

"Fuck this" said Bryce throwing his chair as he headed towards the door.

But before he could even open in he was stopped, Stephanie had her hand around his wrist.

"If you walk out of this room you can forget that you have a family" said Stephanie.

"Fine…you stupid bitch!" said Bryce as he walked out of Vince's office.

"Mr. Bryce, would you like me to call for the limo to be ready for you in the front?" asked Melissa, Vince's secretary.

"No thank you Melissa, someone's already waiting for me outside, thank you anyways" said Bryce as he pressed the button for the elevator to open, he walked in and as soon as the doors closed he began to ball out his eyes. He couldn't believe what just happened. He was no longer part of the McMahon family. He never thought that they would go to that extent, he always thought that they were just trying to scare him so he would behave but now…now he knew it was real.

As he tried to compose himself by clearing his tears, he felt his iPhone vibrate. He looked at the screen and say that John's picture came up. He didn't know if he should answer it or nothing but decided he should. He was going to have to talk to him anyways.

"Hello?" asked Bryce.

"Hey Bryce, I wanted to see if you and I could meet up for lunch…I just got a phone call and need to talk to you" said John in a serious voice.

"Umm.. Sure, we can meet at the café that's by company headquarters" said Bryce.

"Okay, that sounds good" said John.

"Ok, I'll see you in a few" said Bryce in a low tone.

"Alright…hey, are you okay?" asked John noticing that Bryce sounded a little down.

"Yeah, I just have a headache but it's going away" said Bryce

"Okay, well I'll see you at the café" said John

"Alright, bye" said Bryce.

"Bye" said John as he hung up.

Bryce hung up his phone and cleaned any tears he had on his face with his sleeve jacket. As soon as the elevator signaled that he was at his destination he walked out with a fake smile on his face. Back straight, chin up, greeting everyone, smiling, and waiving. He never let anyone see him when he was down and he wasn't about to start now.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of its character or personas.

Shades of Cool

Bryce walked into the café and was greeted by the hosted.

"Hi, welcome to Le Café" said the hostess.

"Hi I'm meeting someone here, his name is John Cena" said Bryce.

"Yes sir, right this way" said the hostess as she grabbed a menu and walked into the dining area where John was already siting.

John looked up from the menu he was staring at and saw Bryce, his face lit up when he saw those emerald green eyes.

"Hey" said John.

"Hi" said Bryce in a low tone.

"The waited will be here shortly, enjoy" said the hostess as she walked away from the table.

"So…what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Bryce looking fidgety.

"I umm…my mother heard on the news about…you know…you and me" said John as he looked away from the table trying not to make eye contact.

"Oh" said Bryce, as he opened his menu and started reading thru it

"Yeah…so I was going to tell you that I was going to go to Tampa this week…and I wanted you to…umm…come with me" said John as he slowly made eye contact with Bryce.

Bryce slowly looked up from his menu and saw John's face. He looked so calm and serious at the same time. His tone was very strong but soft at the same time. He didn't know why he hated him so much in the first place.

"Umm...well I don't know if that's such a good idea" said Bryce.

"Why?" asked John, a little taken back.

"Because…I …I wanted to talk to you about…about getting an annulment" said Bryce.

John face went from soft to extremely serious.

"What!" said John.

"I umm…" Bryce tried to clear his throat, for some reason it was becoming harder and harder to speak.

"I thought you would be happy, I mean come on John we were both completely drunk out of our minds and this way—" Bryce wasn't able to finish speaking because he was startled by John slamming his hand on the table.

Everyone in the café turned to see who it was that made that noise, all eyes were on John and Bryce.

"NO" said John in a stern voice.

"Wha…what?" asked Bryce.

"No, we are not getting an annulment" said John again in a stern voice.

"John I'm sorry but I can't stay married to you, I don't love you…I can't—" Bryce was interrupted by John.

"Bryce If you want to split up that's fine but instead of an annulment I want a divorce… and I promise I will get every cent you have to your name and then I'll make sure your fathers company goes under, I'm already getting offers from other companies, I am not gonna let you ruin my reputation" said John in a stern voice.

"Hurt your reputation? How is this gonna hurt your reputation?" asked Bryce.

"Bryce, I'm seen as the family man, the all American boy who can't make any mistakes. What do you think will happen when kids search me up and see a headline that says 'WWE superstar John Cena gets annulment because he was drunk', do you know how bad that would hurt my name, we weren't all born into money like you, I had to work hard and long to make my brand known. And now that we got married this is going to open up a lot of more opportunities and I'll be able to expand my brand and name" said John.

"So this is all business to you?" asked Bryce.

"Yes" said John.

"Wow, someone else who just used me to get what he wanted" said Bryce in a low tone.

John heard what Bryce said, "Look, I didn't plan this, but I have to take advantage of this opportunity. I'm sorry but an annulment is out of the question".

Bryce looked down at his menu again, with a serious look on his face. After a minute of silence and of him processing everything that was just said he finally made up his mind about what to do.

"Fine. No annulment…but also No divorce" said Bryce.

John looked at Bryce with a questionable look.

"Nobody knows this but I have been disowned by the McMahon family…so I don't have a penny to my name" Said Bryce.

"Oh, why is that?" asked John.

"Let's just say they felt the same way about the annulment idea as you do, so since I don't have a penny to my name or a place to live then I want to make a deal with you" said Bryce.

"What am I gonna get out of this deal, you don't have anything anymore" said John.

"You get to expand your name, your brand, your legacy" said Bryce.

"Oh really?" asked John.

"Yes, I will stay married to you and help you expand your name and brand but you have to cut me in for a piece of the action, meaning I get fifty percent of all the earnings" said Bryce.

"No, thirty" said John.

"Fine but I also get a weekly allowance and you have to buy me a house, since I don't have anywhere to live" said Bryce.

"Fine to the allowance but I am not buying you a house, I have a giant mansion you can stay with me until you find and PAY for your own home" said John.

"Deal, anything else we need to discuss" asked Bryce.

"Yes, you have to come with me to Tampa and help me convince my parents that we are in love and that we are in it for the long hall" said John.

"Why?" asked Bryce.

"I always told my parents that I wouldn't get married unless I found the right person, my mom would die if she knew that I married you because I was drunk, she's already heartbroken because she wasn't invited to attend" said John.

Bryce looked at John and felt bad, it looked like John really cared about his parents.

"Fi…Fine but no one can find out about this deal we just made" said Bryce.

"Deal" said John as he and Bryce shook hands.

"So where are you staying tonight?" asked John looking around the room for the waiter.

"Well, since I don't have any money to pay for a room of my own I guess I'm bunking in with my 'husband'" said Bryce.

John just nodded his head and said "Fine", he didn't show it but in reality he was jumping with joy. He still remembered when he woke up with a raging headache, looking around the room he was in only to find Bryce with his arms wrapped around his waist, lying next to him. At first he couldn't believe it. But after a couple of minutes he just laid there trying to think about what happened the night before but his mind couldn't focus anything else besides the sleeping boy next to him. How he slept so calm, without a care in the world, his skin glowing, he took his hand and caressed the younger boys cheek. He knew that Bryce probably didn't love him but John promised himself that he would make Bryce fall in love with him if it was the last thing he did, that's why he wasn't going to agree to an annulment and he knew Bryce wouldn't agree to a divorce. All he had to do was show Bryce that he was the one for him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of its character or personas._

**Shades of Cool**

"There's only one bed, where are you gonna sleep?" asked Bryce as he walked over to the only bed in the suite and sat on it.

He and John had brought all of his stuff into John's room.

"On the bed" said John.

"Then where am I gonna sleep?" asked Bryce again.

"We can share, I sleep on the right side, you on the left" said John as he walked over to the night stand and started getting out some more comfortable clothes.

"What?! No! I get the bed, you get the couch" said Bryce.

John turned away from what he was doing and looked at the stubborn boy sitting on his bed.

"Either we share the bed or YOU can sleep on the couch. Come on, are you scared to share a bed with me, it's not like we haven't slept together before" said John as he walked away and headed to the restroom with a smirk on his face, leaving Bryce to look at him with an opened mouth.

'Arrogant bastard' though Bryce, as he got off the bed and walked over to a suite case that carried his clothes.

He started going thru his clothes so he could find something comfortable to sleep in. After a couple of seconds he stopped when he heard a phone vibrate. He looked to see if it was his but realized it was Johns. Bryce made sure John was still in the shower before walking over to the nightstand where John's cellphone was. His eyes wide open when he realized whose name appeared on the screen.

"Punk? Punk is calling John?" Bryce asked himself in a low whisper.

Bryce let the phone vibrate and then saw that Punk left John a voicemail. Before he could try to unlock Johns phone and hear the voicemail he heard the shower go off, so he ran back over to his suite case pretending to find clothes, placing John's phone back on the night stand.

Bryce had his back turned so he didn't see John coming out of the shower but he could hear the door being opened.

"About time Cena, jeez do you always tak—"but before he could finish his sentence Bryce was dumb struck as he saw John in just a small white towel verily covering him. Showing every ripped muscle he had.

Bryce blushed and turned around before John could see him.

"Sorry did you say something?" asked John as he dried his face off, followed by his arms and torso.

"I…umm….the….your…. I was just saying that your phone was vibrating…I guess someone was calling you" said Bryce, as he turned around not trying to look anywhere near Johns direction.

"Oh, Okay, thanks" said John with his signature smile.

"Yeah, whatever" said Bryce as he started walking towards the shower, with his clothes in his hand.

As Bryce began to get undressed he noticed the clothes John left in the restroom that he didn't change into. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out with the clothes in his hand.

"He—" just as Bryce walked back into the room John had dropped his towel.

Bryce just stood there, his face getting red as he looked at the WWE superstar completely naked, observing everything including the bigger man's manhood.

"Sorry, it slipped" said John as he bent down to get his towel and wrap it back around his waist.

Bryce quickly looked at the ceiling pretending not to have seen anything.

"It's okay. Here you left your clothes in the restroom" said Bryce as he walked over to John and handed him his clothes.

"Thanks" said John, looking at Bryce's face and seeing how red it was.

"Don't be shy, it's not like you haven't seen me naked before" said John with a smirk.

Bryce looked at John, clenched his fist and hit him on his arm.

"Oww, what was that for" said John.

"For saying stuff like that" said Bryce as he puffed his cheeks and headed back into the restroom.

As he closed the door behind him he leaned on it.

He didn't know why but he started smiling and giggling a little. He knew that John was just teasing him but he liked the attention from John. For a second Bryce forgot that he use to hate John.

"Why did I use to hate him so much" he asked himself in a low whisper.

But after a couple of seconds he laid his head on the door and just smiled and remember how, before he punched him, he was hypnotized by two beautiful baby blue eyes.

Meanwhile laid on the bed with his hands behind his head in just a pair of basketball shorts, shirtless, with a smirk on his face. He loved teasing Bryce, he loved when the younger man blushed looking so innocent and sweet to him. And he especially loved those beautiful emerald green eyes.

Johns broke out of his thought as he heard his cell phone vibrate. He looked over at the night stand and saw that it was Vince McMahon.

"Hello?" answered John.

"John, hey how are you? It's Vince" said Vince.

"Hey Vince" said John.

"Hey I just wanted to see if you're okay, Bryce came into the office and said some pretty crazy things, which I want you know I complete don't agree with, so I just wanted to make sure that you're okay and all taken care of" said Vince.

John thought for a second and immediately knew what Vince was trying to refer to but he decided to play dumb.

"Oh yeah he told me, but I just think it's better since were married if we live together and I promise you I'll take good care of him" said John.

Vince didn't reply but after a few seconds he said "Oh, okay. So what exactly did Bryce tell you?" asked Vince.

"He said how he told you guys that I wanted him to move in with me but you thought he was still too young and maybe after a couple of months but Vince I give you my word I'll take good care of him" said John with a smirk on his face trying to see how far Vince will pretend to go.

Bryce finished his shower and stood by the restroom door, out of sight, when he heard John talking to his father.

"Umm, well that's all I really wanted John, your word that my son will be taken care of. I mean hear at the WWE we are all a big family, if you take care of my son will take care of you…so where is Bryce?" asked Vince.

Just as Vince said that Bryce made himself known and walked over to the opposite side of the bed where John was laying on.

"He is taking a shower actually, I also forgot to tell you that I'm gonna need this weekend off, I have to go and visit my parents" said John

"So he's with you, and of course, perfectly understandable. Take of Monday if you want to" said Vince.

"Thanks Vince" said John as he saw that Bryce rolled his eyes when his father spoke.

"Yeah, no problem. Hey I've been meaning to talk to you ,creative has got some great new ideas and I was wanting to see if we can schedule a meeting with you on Tuesday, is that okay?" asked Vince.

"Yeah, that's great" said John.

"Great, well will see you Tuesday, and tell Bryce to call me" said Vince.

"Alright, Bye Vince" said John as he ended the call.

Bryce looked at John, who had a big grin on his face.

"What?" asked Bryce.

"Your dad is such a liar" said John.

"I know" said Bryce as he walked over to his suite case.

John stood up and started at Bryce's perfect bubble butt. He could help himself. He quickly looked away when Bryce turned around.

"So did you make up your mind?" asked John as he laid on the bed.

"Yeah, I did" said Bryce as he got the pillow on the left side and a blanket off the bed.

John just looked at the stubborn boy with a smile on his face.

"God you are so stubborn, you'd rather sleep on that old couch that share a bed with me" said John.

Bryce ignored him as he fixed his 'bed' for the night.

"Goodnight" said Bryce as he covered himself.

John just shook his head in disbelief, this kid was really stubborn. He got up from the bed and walked over to where the light switched were, and turned them off.

After a while it was two in the morning and John couldn't sleep because of all the tossing and turning Bryce was making.

"This kid is gonna wake up with a sore neck" said John in a low voice as he got out of the bed.

He walked over to Bryce to try to wake him up but no luck, after a while he just decided to pick him up and carry him to the bed. He gently placed him on the bed and covered him with the blankets.

John grabbed the blanket and pillow that where on the couch and decided to sleep on the floor.

"Goodnight" said John as he saw Bryce's face go from uncomfortable from being on the couch to gentle and with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shades of Cool**

Bryce opened slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. He looked at the night stand beside him and saw that it was 6:30 in the morning.

"Ten more minutes and I'll get up" he said to himself as he covered his body with the bedcovers.

'Wait…' he thought for a minute.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" shouted Bryce as he instantly jumped out of the bed.

"Ouch!" shouted someone underneath him.

"WHAT THE HELL!" shouted Bryce as he jumped back on the bed after stepping on the person who was laying on the floor.

"Good morning to you to sunshine" said John as he got up from the floor and stretched.

"When I went to sleep I was sleeping on the couch, HOW THE HELL DID I END UP IN YOUR BED" shouted Bryce as he became heated for not knowing how he ended up sleeping on the bed.

"Calm down, nothing happened. You were tossing and turning and I knew you were gonna wake up with a sore neck…so I decided to sleep on the floor and let you take the bed, okay" said John as he walked over to the nightstand and picked up his phone, that was now vibrating.

Bryce looked down at the floor and saw the pillow and bed sheet John used.

"Oh…sorry, I didn't mean to over react" said Bryce as he got off the bed.

"It's okay. You're just a very heavy sleeper" said John with a small laugh.

"Shut Up!" said Bryce as he got back on the bed and covered himself with the bed sheets.

He got his phone and stated going thru it seeing missed calls and text messages from yesterday.

"It's too early to be awake" said Bryce.

John grabbed a t-shirt and headed towards the restroom.

"Go back to sleep" John shouted from the restroom to Bryce.

Bryce just rolled his eyes at John's comment and said "Where are you going this early?"

After putting his toothbrush back on its holder he came out of the restroom looking refreshed.

"I gotta work out. You didn't think I had this amazing body by just sleeping all day did you" said John as he walked over to get his shoes.

"You're such a cocky bastard did you know that" said Bryce as he placed his phone back on the counter.

"I know and that's why you married me" said John with a laugh.

Bryce just rolled his eyes and covered his head with the bed sheets.

"Hey I forgot to tell you, your dad wants you to call him" said John as he got his headphones out of his suitcase.

"Oh, did he say why?" Bryce asked.

"No, but our little plan is already working because I have a meeting with the creative team on Tuesday, after we go see my parents" said John.

"Great and don't be surprised if my dad wants to talk to you about your contract after I speak with him:" said Bryce.

"Why would he want to talk to me about my contract?" asked John.

"Because I'm gonna make sure that we get a raise, we get full access to the private jet, we get a bigger percent in the royalties for your merchandise" said Bryce.

"Wait…what do you mean by we?" asked John.

"We're a team now, don't you remember our little deal, I need to make sure that my needs are taken care of but I have to do that thru you, I have to secure the lifestyle I am accustomed to since I am disowned" said Bryce as he got out from under the covers again.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. 'WE' are a team" said John with a smirk.

Bryce just rolled his eyes.

"You know one of these days your eyes are gonna fall out because of all that eye rolling you do" said John.

"Shut Up!" said Bryce as he threw one of the bed pillows at John, John of course caught it and threw it back at Bryce.

"Hey…do you want to come with me" said John as he walked to the nightstand to get his wallet.

"Where?" asked Bryce.

"To the gym. I need someone to spot me and I don't know if anyone is gonna be there since it's so early" said John.

"Yeah probably nobody is gonna be there because nobody is crazy like you who likes to get up at five in the morning just to work out" said Bryce.

"Sorry some of us have to work for a living, we weren't all born with a silver spoon in our mouths, so are you coming or not" said John.

Bryce grunted and said "Yeah I might as well since I'm already up, I can't have you getting injured since you're the 'face of the company'". Bryce got some sweats and walked to the restroom to change.

"It wouldn't be so bad getting injured, now that I'm married that would mean that you would have to take care of me. Feed me, bathe me, wait on my every need and desire until I feel better" said John with a smile.

Bryce walked out of the restroom and said "I don't think so, I'm not registered nurse".

"What ever happened to 'in sickness and in health'" said John.

"I think that went out the window the minute we stepped into a chapel completely intoxicated" said Bryce.

John just smiled and nodded his head in disagreement.

"Come on let's go" said Bryce as he walked over to the door and opened it, John following behind.


End file.
